The present invention relates to an arrangement and a method for causing self starting of ignition in a combustion engine by separation of fuel quantities in a combustion space.
The invention is related to the type of combustion engines usually called HCCI (Homogeneous Charge Compression Ignition) engine. An HCCI engine may be regarded as a combination of an Otto engine and a diesel engine. In an HCCI engine, a homogeneous mixture of fuel and air is compressed in a combustion space until self-ignition of the fuel mixture occurs. Advantages of HCCI engines are that they produce low discharges of nitrogen oxides NO, and soot particles while at the same time having a high degree of efficiency.
The combustion of the homogeneous fuel mixture usually takes place very rapidly, since all of the fuel mixture self-ignites at substantially exactly the same time. The relevant components are therefore subject to relatively large mechanical stresses while at the same time a loud noise occurs.